The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly to semiconductors, structures thereof, and method of forming semiconductor devices.
A Schottky device is a type of semiconductor device that exhibits a low forward voltage drop and a very fast switching action. The lower forward voltage drop translates into less energy wasted as heat, which provides improved system efficiency and higher switching speed compared to conventional PN junction diodes. This makes Schottky devices more suitable for applications requiring higher efficiency power management. Such applications include wireless/portable devices, boost converters for LCD/keypad backlighting, charge circuits as well as other small signal applications.
A need exists to provide a method for forming Schottky barrier rectifiers using alloy compositions that produces stable devices with uniform parameters over a broad range of annealing conditions.